


Heart

by Sakuragane_San



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, it was gonna be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San
Summary: Harry was not quite sure what the black, crystal-like thing was. He sent a Patronus to Tom detailing his discoveries.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696108
Kudos: 21





	Heart




End file.
